


Punish Me

by cadkitten



Category: Haijin Kurobara Zoku, Kuroyume
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoharu has a special kind of love, a kind of love that only people made like Kyo on the inside can understand or appreciate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punish Me

**Author's Note:**

> Haijin Kurobara Zoku is the band Kyo was in prior to La:Sadie's, which was prior to Dir en grey. The band consisted of Kisaki, Shinya, Kyo, #4, and Seine (thank you alice for the info!). So this takes place around 1995 or so. Please forgive what the past kind of implies given Kyo's age when he was a roadie for Kuroyume....  
> Done for the modified drabble / short fic meme.  
> Song: "Dirty-People" by Phobia

I gasp as his fingers tangle in my hair and yank my head back harshly. His free hand clamps over my mouth and his voice whispers past my ear, his tone warning, almost menacing.

"Shut the fuck up."

My heart pounds in my chest and I know he's completely serious about it. If I so much as breathe too loud, I'll pay for it. It's always like this between us: he's harsh, demanding, cruel... I'm too weak to do a damn thing about it, too scared to fight back.

Or maybe it's that I just really don't want him to stop. In a way, I yearn for this. Almost as though I'll do things intentionally to set him off so that it'll all come down to this once we're alone. After all, he's taught me everything I know about sex with another man. Before him, I had only been with girls. Now... well, now I'm only with him. No one else can give me what I've come to _need_ from a sexual encounter. He's fucked me up. And the thing is, I don't give a shit.

His fingers leave my mouth, his lips replacing them an instant later, crushing hard against mine and demanding what he knows I'll give. My lips part and his tongue dips in, exploring me so sweetly. I kiss him back, not allowing myself to go as far as I'd like to with it, but instead letting him lead. He leads, I follow. It'll never be any other way. He'd sooner kill me than let me take control.

I tremble as his fingers slide down my arm and he lets go of my hair. Suddenly, I'm sprawled on my back on the hardwood floor, biting back a cry of surprise and slight pain. There's a dull ache in my chest where he's pushed me and a smirk upon his lips.

I watch as he advances on me, his blonde hair swaying slightly with each step. He comes to crouch over me, a smirk on his face. He shifts and ends up straddling my chest, his nimble fingers rapidly unbuttoning his black pants. I watch in some kind of morbid fascination, wondering what all this encounter will bring me. As he frees his hardened shaft from the confines of his clothing, exposing it to my view, my own cock throbs in response. I'm already aching for him, for every ounce of his abuse... for anything he'll give me.

He strokes himself slowly, his fingers pulling the excess skin up and over the tip of his arousal with each tug. His hips buck up ever so slightly each time, showing just how much pleasure he's causing himself right in front of me.

I swallow thickly and reach out, laying my hands on each of his thighs and slowly bringing them upward. He lets me get so close to his cock and then he lets go of himself and grabs both of my wrists, yanking my hands away and twisting until I want to scream. Still he doesn't let go, as though he's trying to wrench that scream from me. Something pops in my left wrist and I open my mouth in a silent cry of agony.

He's so fast that I'm not really sure how I ended up with his dick in my mouth, but it's there. I choke on it a little, tears forming at the corners of my eyes as I desperately try to stop my gag reflex and breathe. Finally I get my breath and manage to pull back just enough that he's not choking me to death.

My wrist is still shooting stinging pain up my arm, but I almost don't even care anymore. His short nails dig into the flesh of both wrists and I moan around his cock. He lets out a growl more fit for a beast than a man and rams himself all the way into my mouth.

Punishment. I deserve it. I made a sound and I shouldn't have. I gag almost violently on him and try to yank my hands free, causing myself even more pain in the process. My body squirms under him, desperate to find a way out of this before I actually do throw up. He relents, sensing my tolerance is almost up and he pulls his cock out of my mouth completely.

I stare at it. It's shiny with my saliva, so slick and glorious... just like the rest of him. I lean up, my arms pulling damn near out of socket as I try my best to get him back in my mouth. I want him, I _need_ him. This is what I wanted, why I pissed him off. I whimper and then remember too late that I'm not supposed to make any noise.

His fingers leave my wrists and he slips off my chest. He stands over me for a moment, his greedy eyes taking in the fact that I'm obviously aroused. A smile caresses his painted lips and he laughs. "Kyo, you're such a slut!"

I take the insult to heart, finding that even words can shoot daggers through your body. I cringe and then stare angrily up at him. "Fuck you! You made me what I am!"

His hand wraps around my forearm and before I can react, he's dragging me toward the small chair in the corner of the room. I half-stumble after him, mostly letting myself be dragged by him. A few feet from the chair, he yanks his arm forward, sending me face first into the fabric. I stay there, knowing if I move an inch, he'll make it worse.

There's only so much I can take from him in one day and still function the next without more questions than I want. Last time, he pushed my limits and I damn near got him in trouble. Besides, he's the one who introduced me to Kisaki two weeks ago, giving me the opportunity to become just like him. I smile, the fabric scratching at my skin as my face contorts.

His fingers are on me, roughly yanking my jeans down without even undoing them. My arousal aches from the abuse it's taking in the process, but I don't protest. Finally the fabric slips past my hard-on and slides down my legs. My cock slaps back against my belly and I clamp my teeth down on my lip to keep in the groan of pleasure.

I can feel him behind me. He's not quite touching me, but his presence is felt all the same. And then he's slamming into me and my entire body is on fire. I'm burning alive and the pain is glorious. His pace is furious, his cock pounding into me, driving me into the chair with enough force to slam it against the wall each time.

He's groaning and moaning like a porn star and I can't help but think of him like that. I'm the younger man, being taken in the back room of a concert hall, being ripped apart and - oh fuck! My cock throbs and my abdomen twitches. The muscles in my thighs clench and my breath comes out harsh and fast.

Liquid fire burns up my arms and legs, coming to meet in the core of my body. Blood trickles down my thigh and I scream as my orgasm hits me, my cum spraying out over the dark fabric of the chair.

His pace redoubles and his fingers rake open wounds down my sides for my impudence. I'm not supposed to cum before him, he's taught me that over and over. And yet, every single time, I fail him in that. I like what he dishes out too much. But then, if he really minded, he'd have moved on to find someone else to torture like this. Perhaps he realizes the value in having someone who wants it rough, rather than forcing it on someone who doesn't.

He starts spewing nasty words out in every language he knows. It's a sure sign he's close. I've learned a good deal of my English vocabulary under him like this. His hands run through the blood seeping from the wounds in my sides and he moans as he slams into me one last time, emptying his throbbing cock into me. I can feel each spurt of cum as it hits my walls, stinging me and making me clench harder and harder around him.

He pauses for all of a minute and then pounds into me again, his cock still hard and aching. I feel torn apart inside, and yet, my cock is getting hard again. He stops, his breath hitting my now sweat-slicked skin as he leans over me to lick at the small of my back. His cock twitches inside of me and then he pulls out, grabbing me and yanking me away from the chair and slamming me against the wall instead.

I gasp as he turns me and his mouth devours mine. He grinds our cocks together almost desperately and I realize the stimulation he was getting wasn't enough to bring him off a second time. I raise one leg and drape it over his hip. He moans as his hands find mine and he brings them up over our heads, pressing them firmly against the wall. My wrist pops again and instant agony assaults me.

His lips soothe me until the pain dulls and then he's grinding against me again, his cock slick against mine. I squeeze my eyes shut and stop breathing in an attempt to not let the pleasure get to me enough to force a sound from my lips. His lips leave mine and begin to attack my neck. When his teeth sink into my flesh, it's all too much and I moan loudly.

His hips push harder against mine and he leans back, pulling our upper bodies apart and revealing what we're doing to his view. I open my eyes and stare down at us, his cock moving fast against mine, each slicked with blood and cum. The sight alone is enough to shove me over the edge again and I'm crying out his name as I release all over his dick.

"Fucking hell, Kyo... your cum... ah! Shit!" He's shoving his cock against me so violently I know there'll be a bruise the length of him on me. I press forward from the wall, trying to provide him the rest of what he needs. He lets out the most beautiful moan I've ever heard and I watch as his cum decorates us, running little rivulets down our cocks and dripping onto the floor beneath. It's glorious and all I can think is how much I love to watch his cock release all over me.

He pulls away and quickly does up his pants, turning away from me and walking over to his bag. He pulls out his cigarettes and yanks two from the pack. One he props between his lips and the other he tosses on the floor near my feet. "Clean up." And then he yanks the door open and leaves the room, slamming it behind him.

I sag to the floor and pick up the cigarette, slipping it between my own lips as I retrieve my jeans and struggle to get them on. A smile haunts my lips as I realize he's just given me something. I lick at the filter as I stand up and tug my pants into place. I wish this could last forever, but even I'm not that naive.

I know he's given me over to Kisaki for a reason. The band I was in just broke up and I know he probably realized it when I showed up in his studio that night. I never said a word, but he knew... and he fixed it. Tomorrow I meet with the others who have been chosen to be a part of the new band. It should be eventful. After all, anything with Kisaki seems to be.

I gather my things and move to the door. I listen for a few seconds and then pull it open and slip out. As I race down the hallway, a part of me knows this will probably be the last time I'll ever experience his brand of love. And maybe, just maybe, he knew that too.

**The End**  



End file.
